One Year
by Smoke-Angel
Summary: [Sequel to The Other World] Kaie died, and now everyone is dealing with her death, and the funeral. After some ‘events’ Kaie is returned to the land of the living, but what happens when she finds out the conditions of her return?
1. Prequel info

Hello all and welcome to the story "One Year."

This story is the sequel to "The Other World" and so you can either go read it now or you can read the summery below (which is very compressed). For those of you who are reading it for the sequel the chapter will be uploaded on Friday. I deeply apologize for the wait – but the first chapter was hard to write.

So here is the summery for The Other World.

Parings: Michael/Emily, Max/Kaie, Tyson/Hilary

Kaie Logan, a girl growing up in a world like our own, with one twist. Only royalty in her world has green eyes and Kaie just so happens to have this trait. And she has naturally dark blue hair, which is also a trait that none other has. She is a grade ten student and is a social outcast, and her weakness is her pride.

Kaie was adopted when she was four years old when she was found wandering on the streets of Moscow. Her current parents have told her this, and this is one of the reasons she is an outcast; that and her love for blading.

Blading is considered a sport for little kids, and Kaie happens to love it. So she masquerades as a blader named Shadow and after confessing that to her only friend, she enters the provincial tournament for beyblading.

Kaie wins, and is sucked into a black hole which spits her out into the world of Beyblading. With help from her bitbeast Blue Dranzer Kaie fits in for the first time as a member of the All-Starz. The All-Startz are comprised of Michael as the captain, Emily as the second, Max as the third, Kaie as the forth, and Joel as the fifth and the Techie. Emily and Kaie hate each other immediately and so Max and Michael are constantly breaking them up.

They go to a boarding school where they encounter Drake, who bullies Max and is sacked by Kaie as a result and then they are invited to a new tournament, hosted by the Blood-Raiders.

However it is soon evident that there is something going on at this tournament. Every blader who looses falls unconscious and the doctors are unable to revive them. As the tournament progresses fewer and fewer bladers remain and it becomes apparent that the Blood Knights are behind it.

Kai tells Kaie that she is his twin the night before he blades his last match, and the only others that know are Tala and Max. When Max is eliminated Kaie nearly gives up, but manages to hold on and face Rage, a member of the Blood Knights, in the final match.

Blue Dranzer is too strong for her to control when he is released so he goes out of control and blasts her into oblivion, and Kaie dies.

One Year is a continuation of the story and so I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Choosing Home

**Chapter one - Choosing Home**

Max stared out the window, his mind blank. No thoughts crossed his mind, they were too painful to deal with and every thought reminded him of her.

There was a knock on the door, and as Max did not reply there was another knock. When there was no reply the figure came in.

"Max, it is time to go." Judy said to her blond son. Max walked like a robot in a comatose, not seeing, hearing or feeling.

In the beginning Max had denied that Kaie was dead, but after five days he had started to cry, knowing she was dead. There was a deep dent in the wall; Max had needed to expel some of his anger and sorrow and the wall was the result. In the process however he had also fractured his knuckles of his right hand.

Then there was silence.

Max's mind closed itself off to the world, and responded to no one, the grief overtaking him. The counselor had said that he was still in shock, and that the best thing to do was to try and get him to talk about it.

Judy guided Max down the mansion's stairs to the car where all the other All-Starz were waiting.

"Do you have your script Max?" Judy asked.

Part of the healing the counselor had said was writing down how you felt, and acknowledging that someone had died, and that was the only way to move on. Max had written completely from the heart and the counselor had asked if he could read it at the funeral.

Judy had agreed, hoping she would get her son back or at least part of him back. Judy knew she would not get the Max that she had originally had; the one who laughed, loved chocolate and sugar, that would stay up watching movies late at night, raided the freezer for ice cream, and was so innocent. All Judy wanted was a piece of her son which had been taken by the tournament.

Max's father started the car, as they left the mansion to the funeral. The cause of death, according to the coroner's report was body failure, a vague term used when the coroner is unsure. Max knew the truth however, and that was also why he was so upset, angry, full of grief, and sorrowful.

Kaie won the tournament, but that alone would not bring all the lost bladers back. The blader who won - or the four most powerful bit-beasts - must sacrifice their souls in order to bring all the bladers who went to the other world back.

The 'Other World' bladers' souls' would return to their body when called by a piece of another's soul, and the spell was cast. Max was especially angered by that because they had repaired Kaie's soul just so that it would be whole, only for this purpose, so she could die at the hands of their spell. It had not been out of kindness or sympathy that they had healed her – it had been part of a plan.

The bit-beasts that Max had come to love had killed- no murdered- Kaie because they didn't want to die. Bit-beasts are reborn when they die, but they have amnesia so they know nothing about the bit-beast they were before.

But they are still alive. Kaie was dead, dead for all eternity, because the bit-beasts were selfish. And for that Max would never speak to Draciel again.

The chapel, near the small Kamiah River, was filled with many people, and the roads outside were filled with camera crews covering the funeral, as well as the families of those affected by the "Other World Tournament" as it had been dubbed.

Max was guided to the chapel, through the bustling crowd, past uncaring cameramen to the front row where all the All-Starz and Blade Breakers were sitting, as well as Mr. Dickenson. All the other team members had taken their seats in the rows behind. A prayer was read, and Mr. Dickenson got up to say some words. Among other things he said that a memorial of Kaie would be erected in the park which she and Max had trained in, by the far side of the field.

Then he was finished, the Kleenexes were whipped out and put away again, another prayer was said and it was Max's turn.

Max stood, after a little push from his mother, and walked up to the podium.

"Since Kaie's death there has only been one thought going around in my head; a quote that Kaie once told me. She said that evil is a concept not a personality. You can be thought evil, but you can not _be_ evil.

I find it ironic that Kaie was defeated by this evil. I say defeated because a person like Kaie can not die. She is as much a part of us as our eyes; as a part of her soul lies in every blader that journeyed to the Other World.

Draciel told me that Kaie sacrificed her life for us. Dranzer hit her with a powerful blast of energy at the same as other bitbeasts casted their magic; causing her to say alive long enough for her to give up her soul.

In each of us Kaie placed a shard of her soul which caused our soul that were in the Other World to return to our bodies. We awoke because our soul formed around that shard. Kaie's actions caused a chain reaction around the world and every soul was called back.

However Kaie did not have to make that sacrifice. She did not have to die. The spell requires one human or the four most powerful bit-beasts. Bit-beasts are reborn with their original power in their world, but humans are not. Humans die."

Tears began running down Max's pale freckled cheeks.

"Kaie gave her life, everything she had for us, for the rest of the world's bladers. She told me she wanted to make a difference in the world, but she didn't believe that she could. Kaie you made a difference. Because of you I am here, all of us involved in the tournament are here. Everyone is…the good and the bad. Kaie, you wanted to be a hero…and you are."

Max sat down in his seat, and another prayer was said. The Kleenexes were now in full view, as the final prayer was said. Everyone filed out of the chapel leaving flowers, or a token of their sorrow by her coffin.

The last people to leave were the Blade breakers and the All-Starz. Emily went first, placing a lily in front of the coffin. Earlier that year Emily and Kaie had argued over which flower was prettier – a tulip or a lily. Emily was offering a final truce to the late blader.

Michael placed a small bouquet beside her coffin, said he was sorry for not being a better captain and leading her till the end. Joel placed a picture of her next to the lily.

Emily hugged Michael, tears now running from her eyes to Michael's shirt. "I was so mean to her…" she said.

Michael returned the hug and held her tighter, "Kaie loved to argue back…she told me she enjoyed it; it gave her some entertainment."

Tyson solemnly placed a bouquet of carnations in front of the coffin, with the help of Rei, Kenny, and Hillary.

The area around the coffin was filling up, as everyone in the tournament had left something. All the flowers were going to be buried with her in her grave.

They left and the only people still in the chapel were Kai and Max, and of course Kaie.

Kai pulled a single white rose out from his coat and placed it on her chest, the rose representing family. "I guess it was never meant to be." He said quietly. And a single tear came from the cold-hearted teen's eye, which for the first time ever had betrayed his inner thoughts. The connection between him and his twin was gone, and the only person that shared his blood and did not want to kill him had been murdered, just like her parents.

Max walked down the isle to where Kaie's coffin was situated, her face pale and lifeless, her brilliant green eyes shut to the world. Tears freely flowing down his face he placed a red rose over her heart, knelt, and whispered in a shaking and quite voice, "I love you." and he kissed her hand.

Max held her hand, his eyes downcast and blurred; the flowers mixing together into a conglomeration of colour.

Then the hand moved.

Max looked up, blinking back tears. The hand, still in his delicate grasp moved again and this time he was sure it was not his imagination. "Kai? Kai! Are you still in here?"

Kai turned around, as he was about to exit the chapel. Max had stopped crying and now looked frightened. Without saying anything, Kai was afraid that his voice might crack, he went over to Max.

"Her hand…it just moved…"he stuttered.

Kai looked at his deceased twin. "She is dead Max." he said quietly, his voice only a murmur.

Then green eyes opened to the world.

Kaie blinked a few times, refocusing her eyes to the world of the living. Using her left hand, as her right one was in someone's grasp, she sat up.

Kai and Max both looked at her, their eyes wide with shock and amazement. She looked from them to the cross at the front of the chapel, to the coffin in which she was sitting in.

"Damn it!" she said. "I was too slow! They warned me but…" Kaie sighed and got out of her coffin, taking her right hand out of Max's grip and clapped her hands together, whispered an incantation and closed her eyes.

Kaie's hands began to glow and she pulled them apart, and the light flew everywhere, through everything and everyone.

She opened her eyes and looked at her twin and her best friend. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do huh. Max would you please go outside and call everyone who is out there in here."

Max was too shocked to do anything but follow instructions, and so he went to the door and was surprised to see, not the crowds he had pushed through, but around eighty people standing outside alone. Max motioned for them to come in, and they did.

Kaie stood at the front, and as everyone took their seats their jaws dropped. Once everyone was seated Kaie began to speak.

"In order for all of you to understand I guess I will have to start at the beginning, or when Dranzer hit me with his light. I don't remember that but apparently I was glowing and such…you all know, but all I remember is black darkness…"

_Flashback_

Kaie fell, and felt herself hit something solid and also soft. Kaie felt like she had had a bad dream, and then was now waking up. But as she opened her eyes, her stomach filled with dread as recognized her surroundings.

Kaie was home.

Her clock read 6:36, an hour after she had won the original tournament, the one she had fallen down the black hole through. Kaie looked at what she was wearing and it was a perfect replication of what she had fallen into the blading world wearing, the same clothing that had been torn to shreds.

Her homework was laid out perfectly on her desk, her math open to the page she had been working on, about a year ago, or this morning depending on how you looked at it.

Kaie began to cry. Everything had just been a dream, something that her contorted mind had made up to make her feel better about life. Well now she was miserable.

For the first time she had ever had real friends and actually fit in, and it was fake.

The guy she liked – fake

Her first kiss from the guy she liked –fake.

A twin who looked like her and was family – fake

Kaie dried her tears, her practical side regaining control over her emotional side. The only thing to do was to move on, and never trust her mind again.

So she sat at her desk, and did her math homework.

Her mom returned the next day to find her daughter miserable. Kaie had won the tournament, as the paper had said, but for some reason she was very unhappy so while Kaie was making lunch her mom confronted her.

"Honey, what is wrong?" she asked her "I read that you won the tournament."

Kaie nodded as she continued making her sandwich.

"Well then what is the matter?" her mother asked.

When Kaie said nothing her mom came over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. Kaie looked at her mom and her mom was surprised to see tears in her adoptive daughter's green eyes.

"Kaie what happened?" said her mom gently. "Please tell me."

Kaie felt her eyes beginning to water, but held back her tears. "I had a dream, after the tournament. The dream only lasted an hour but…in it I had everything I had ever wanted, everything I had every dreamed. I was so happy…then I woke up and all of that was gone. It had never existed in the first place; it was just my mind making everything up."

Her mom pulled Kaie into a hug. "That is rough." She said quietly. "But is it makes you feel any better your father is coming home tonight and so to celebrate we are going out to celebrate."

Kaie smiled. At least something was going right.

At six o'clock Kaie went to her room to change into formal clothing for the night. As the restaurant was very high end. She flipped through her closet till she found her dress pants and the blazer and shirt that went with it. It was a compromise between her parents and herself, as she refused to wear a dress.

Kaie pulled off her shirt and her hand brushed metal on her left arm. There, on her upper arm was the silver band that Max had given her in the box. Kaie collapsed onto the bed, now thoroughly confused.

What was real?

Kaie pulled on her shirt and her pants and blazer and put the thoughts out of her head. She would figure all this out once she got home that night.

The dinner was exquisite as usual and Kaie's father entertained her with stories of his most recent research.

They returned to their quiet house and went to sleep, Kaie got everything organized for the next day of school, which she hoped would be better than they had been before the tournament.

However her thoughts were in vain. Nothing had changed at all. She was still ignored, but this time more pointedly. Kaie still had to wear her contacts and dye her hair. Kaie was pushed around and every night she went home mourning for the world she had lost.

Kaie stopped eating and caring about her appearance. The roots of her hair turned their natural blue, and her eyes had dulled so much it was unnecessary to wear the contacts that changed the colour of her green eyes to brown.

Life was as had been before and it was horrible.

It was two weeks after her return to this world and Kaie had done all her homework twice over. Kaie was so lonely and had nothing to do so she did her homework again, and did it better. Her mind was empty. This world had no magic, none of the bit-beasts or anything special at all.

And as for Blue Dranzer…he had been a figment of her imagination as well evidently as she had seen nothing of him since her return.

Kaie lay on her bed wondering what the next day would hold. The oddest thing was that she had gone to school in her dream and had retained all the information she had learned so it was as if she was redoing the entire year. Technically she should be in grade eleven, as she had finished all the grade ten work in her dream, but Kaie decided not to stress that point as it more than likely result in a trip to the counselor's office.

Kaie saw a glimmer of blue on the ceiling, but as soon as she blinked it was gone. Her heart broke all over. Kaie rolled over and smothered her face in the pillow. '_Stupid_' she thought to herself _"It's not real'_

Then from the corner of her room came a soft voice "Don't be upset my child."

Then in an instant there were wings around her that pulled her out of the pillow and sat her on the edge of the bed.

Kaie was shocked and unable to react, then as if she had been hit with a glass of ice water her eyes went hard and she said in an soft angry voice full of malice, "This is not real, all this does is make me feel better for a moment, but then it breaks my heart, it tortures my soul. Reality is so much worse afterwards."

The bit-beast known as Blue Dranzer felt the words pierce his heart. Then he understood. She thought that everything had been a dream. He would have to prove it wasn't.

"Kaie" the bit-beast said in that same whimsical voice, "here is your necklace. I'm afraid I blew it off after I attacked you." In the talons of this creature was the necklace she had always had, she had been wearing it when she was adopted except that it was the wrong colour…then she remembered and spoke in a incredulous voice, "This is Kai's necklace, it is blue. Though it is really mine…" Kaie had thought it was in her jewelry box, as she only wore it for special occasions.

If everything she had been told was true then the story was that before her parents' death her mother had made Kai and Kaie switch necklaces so they could always be reminded of each other. Then they had been separated by Voltire – Kai had gone to the Abby and Kaie had been banished to what Voltaire thought was a black abyss so that she could not interfere with Kai's training.

The black abyss had turned out to be this world, and the then the blading world was apparently her home.

The bit-beast spoke again, "The story is true." He said reading her thoughts.

"Kaie are you unhappy here?" he asked

Kaie looked into the glowing blue of her bit-beast. "Yes, but only because of the dream."

"Kaie that was no dream. I swear it. Bit-beasts can not lie."

"Okay then" Kaie said "Say that you are a hot dog"

The bitbeast tried to speak, but nothing came out. A feather fell from his wing to the ground where it vanished in a plume of smoke.

Kaie stared at the floor where the feather had disappeared, "What was that?"

"When ever a bit-beast lies they loose a minor part of their body such as a feather or a scale."

Kaie looked at the glowing light and was immediately sorry. "I didn't mean-"

But she was interrupted, "I had to prove to you that I was not lying, and if that is want it took then so be it. Now Kaie I have come to offer you the return to the land of your birth."

Kaie looked at him scarcely able to believe it.

"We will return you to the land you visited; forever. Do you wish to go?"

Kaie nodded slowly.

Dranzer looked at her hard. "Kaie this is a decision that can not be reversed ever. Before you make your final decision I am obligated to tell you what your future will be on this Earth.

Kaie you have the green eyes of a royal, and thus you are royal. Your father uses the cover that he is researching ancient history, but he actually is a prince, the prince that is next in line to inherit the throne.

When he was a little boy they staged his death to keep him safe from their enemies. He met your mother and they got married. They adopted you because the royal family was told about you by a Russian adoption agency.

If you stay in this world you will not only be a princess but you will also become a queen during your life. This is your destiny.

If you go to the land of your birth there is no guarantee of what will happen to you. Your future is not written there yet."

Kaie looked at him this new knowledge exploding inside her head. "What is my future there if I stay here?

Dranzer entered her mind and showed her. A memorial was created in the park where she and Max had bladed. She saw Max there, placing flowers on it, and then she saw Kai with a white rose, and on the day she somehow knew to be the final day of the tournament, she saw many people around the memorial, placing flowers, pictures and remembering Kaie. The inscription said what a great person she was and everything that she had done to save the world.

Kaie opened her eyes back in her room. "And what if I go to that world? What will happen to my future here?"

Dranzer entered her mind again, this time filling it with a snow covered Moscow. In a dark alley way she saw a girl her age, dying. The girl was shivering violently, and then she stopped, and Kaie realized with a sickening feeling that she was dead.

Dranzer's voice came into her ears as the image stayed in her mind. "This girl will die tonight and if you choose to go to the world of your birth then she will take your place here and carry out your destiny. You will leave half your soul here so she can become you and you will take half with you to sustain your life there."

Kaie looked at the bit-beast. "Dranzer, why did I return here?"

Dranzer explained what he happened to her in the world, how his vision had clouded and he had blasted her into oblivion.

"Kaie," Dranzer said, "We chose to use a human sacrifice because we knew that if your soul was destroyed there that your spirit would revert back here. That is why we had to make your soul whole. The sacrifice is invalid if the entire soul is not given up willingly."

"Did I give it willingly?" she asked.

Dranzer answered with a note of sadness in his voice. "You would give anything for the world to be returned and for everyone to come back. That is the nature of who you are. You were not asked, but the feelings inside you consented."

Kaie crossed her legs and sat on her bed. "You have two hours to decide." said Dranzer. "At that point I will return and ask what your decision is. You can never change your mind so be sure you make the choice you want. If you choose to stay here your knowledge of your future will be erased."

Kaie looked at Dranzer and asked, "Will you be here if I choose to stay?"

"No." Dranzer said. "This is not a domain in which I can exist. I will go back into a slumber for 10,000 years before I receive a new blader."

Then he was gone and Kaie was alone with her thoughts. No matter what she chose she would give up someone she loved. Her parents here or her friends there. What choice was this? Kaie had two hours to make the most important decision of her life.

Kaie felt down deep inside of herself to try and find the answer. She searched her heart for the answer. She had always wanted to be royalty…

The two hours passed and Dranzer returned. Kaie told him her decision and after a final good-bye to her adoptive parent's now sleeping figures Kaie returned to her room and Dranzer and the three other most powerful bit-beasts, including Soliam, cast the spell to bring her back.

As she flew through the worm hole she heard Dranzer's voice, "Kaie I warn you…time has passed in the world since you left and so you might wake up underground."

_Underground?_ She thought. Then she realized what he meant. "Dranzer what do I do if I am buried because they think I am dead?" she yelled at the top of her voice.

"You'll know what to do" was his evasive reply

_End Flaskback_

Kaie finished her story and looked at her audience. "Everyone who does not have a bit-beast doesn't know that I died. The bit-beasts you all have protect you from all magic, except magic from your own bit-beast, and therefore I have to explain everything to you all. You all still know that I died."

Then behind her Blue Dranzer appeared and around all of the eighty bladers seated in the chapel their bit-beasts appeared, and at the same time they all spoke in their native tongue casting a spell.

"What happened?" Kaie asked Dranzer.

"Everyone's bitbeasts cast a spell so they were unable to tell anyone that you ever died. Only they can talk to you about it and no one can overhear you. And now they are sending everyone home." Everyone disappeared leaving only herself and Dranzer in the chapel.

Dranzer waved a wing and everything in the chapel related to her death disappeared. "And now Kaie, I am sending you to Max and the All-Starz. I'll be along later."

And Kaie found herself in her room in the All-Starz mansion. As she looked at the picture on the wall she realized she had made the right choice.

At that moment Max burst in. "Kaie!" He enveloped her in a hug, tears running down his face. Kaie returned the hug with the same strength. He pulled back only after a long time and wiped his tears away quickly.

After a long moment he asked, "Why did you come back?"

"Because here I fit in and I have friends…I have people who look after me as if they are my parents…and because I didn't really want to be royalty…and if I came here I saved another life in the process."

Max nodded and pulled her into another hug, this time it was more loving and the two of them stood like that until a few minutes later they were called for dinner and they pulled apart.

Kaie burst out laughing. Max looked at her as if she had gone crazy. "Everything is back to normal." She said grinning.

Max smiled back and they both ran downstairs together for dinner.

Kaie is alive! Of course I couldn't kill her! Anyway please review and if anything is unclear tell me! It all makes sense in my head but it may not make sense to you.

Reviewers

StarAngel Caelum SunSoar – Thank you for your review and great job on your latest chapter. Yay for Kaie (and Silver).

Forfirith The dark angel – Here is the first chapter and thank you for reviewing!

Luna-chan - A MaSk Of LiEs – Glad to have you back, and keep writing all your stories!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Nightmare

Hey all…Sorry for being so slow…but I was in France for all of July and away in various places for August thus far. I will hopefully update again before September…but we will see.

And if anyone cares I have updates my bio and it now contains more info on these stories and me in general…as well as future stories.

Chapter two - The Nightmare

After dinner Kaie and Max returned to Max's room where they talked about everything that happened. Emily and Michael had avoided her completely; they probably needed time to adjust.

That night, after finally ending her conversation of five hours with Max Kaie lay in her bed and sooner than she thought dreams claimed her.

Kaie was traveling through a black world similar to the Other World except that there were sparks flying across the sky. Kaie let out a silent scream as one exploded near her shoulder. Then she saw IT.

Flying rapidly toward her was a ball of white fire. Kaie could only helplessly watch as IT came at her. She attempted to shield herself from the fire, but to no avail. IT hit her and a white hot pain exploded through her, and Kaie screamed.

Max bolted awake and threw off his covers and sprinted to Kaie's room. He scanned himself through and entered to see Kaie writhing in pain on her bed. He immediately went to her side and put a hand on her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Calm down Kaie. It is all right…it is only a nightmare." Kaie bolted upright, breathing hard, her face glistening in the moonlight. Kaie intercom was then filled with the worried voices of Michael, Judy and Joel and rather annoyed voice of Emily.

Max seeing that Kaie was alright…or at least no longer thrashing around…answered the intercom and told everyone he was with Kaie calming her down. The intercom became silent again and Max turned his attention back to Kaie.

"You have a nightmare?" Max asked quietly, placing a hand around her sholders.

Kaie said nothing, just stared blankly at the covers.

"Kaie?" Max asked. When he received no response he pulled out his blade and said, "Draciel …What is wrong with Kaie?"

Max's turtle spirit emerged and stood next to Kaie. "Max…I know what is wrong with her, but I am probably not the best person to explain this to you…"

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

But before Draciel could reply a blue bit-beast revealed it's self.

"Hello Draciel, Max." Blue Dranzer said, and then turned his attention to the girl in the bed.

After looking at Kaie for a long moment Dranzer turned to Draciel again. "So then…?" Dranzer asked.

Draciel gave a curt nod and Dranzer sighted. "Kaie is going to hate me for this…"

At that moment the said girl jolted and her eyes truly opened. She looked at the three beings in her room and asked what was going on. Dranzer looked at the ground, Draciel gazed at a spot on the wall and Max looked confused.

Kaie looked at Dranzer and the dream/nightmare came flooding back. "Dranzer? What - " but she was cut off by Dranzer.

"Kaie I should have warned you this might happen."

"What might happen?"

"When we sent you back to your world we opened a time portal to return you to a mere hour after you had left. We figured that it would be easier for you to move on from there.

When we brought you back here the plan was to gradually close the portal then allow the other world to speed up again.

Unfortunately as the portal closes it gets harder and harder to gradually close, and tonight as you slept it rapidly sucked its self shut."

"What was the white fire that raced at me in my dream?" Kaie asked

"You had white fire race at you?" Dranzer asked

Kaie nodded.

Dranzer said nothing then said, "If you need anything…either of you" said addressing Max as well, "Don't hesitate to call either myself or Draciel." Draciel nodded and both spirits disappeared leaving the humans alone.

"But…"Kaie started, but there was no one to answer.

"You alright?" Max asked

Kaie shrugged. "A bit shocked, but nothing serious." Max nodded.

After an awkward silence Max said, "Well I'll go back to my room and if you need anything buzz me."

Max turned to leave but then from the bed came a timid, "Wait…"

Max turned to see Kaie staring at the floor unable to believe she had said something.

"Yes Kaie…" Max asked.

"Would you mind staying here…just in case…I mean if you don't want to…not in that way, I swear…but…"

Max cut off her ramblings by saying, "I'll stay if you want."

Kaie nodded, and then moved over on the bed, gesturing for Max to join her. He slid in next to her finding to his surprise that the bed was rather cold. Kaie stared at the ceiling, then as he watched Kaie's eyelids began to droop, her eyes closed, and she drifted off into a deep slumber. Max soon followed.

Max was awoken by sunlight on his eyelids and he groggily opened his eyes, and jolted awake when he didn't recognized his surroundings. Seconds later he recalled the events of the night before and relaxed. He looked down at Kaie to discover that she was snuggled right against him.

He felt uncomfortablely hot where she was touching him, and could feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Max carefully tried untangling himself from Kaie, but she nearly woke up, so he shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He felt Kaie stir then move around as she was waking up. When she realized that she was curled into Max's chest she quickly moved back and began muttering under her breath,

"Thank goodness he didn't wake up…I can't believe I did that…it must have been cold or something…"

Max decided it was time to fake waking up, so he put on a big show of waking up and stretching and looking sleepy.

"Sleep well?" Max asked

Kaie nodded and looked away and Max could see that there was a slight blush on her face.

"Well…"Max said, "I'm going to go get dressed, so I'll see you at breakfast."

Kaie nodded and dressed then went down to the kitchen. Everyone was there before her and regarding her with a cautious look. Kaie realized they all must have heard her scream. "Good morning everyone" she said in as cheerful a way as possible.

All that did was cause them all to look at her even more crazily. Kaie sighed. "I'm fine really. I just had a nightmare."

They continued to look at her so she said; "I will be fine!" then stormed into the pantry to get her breakfast.

She sat at the table with her cereal, eating it, staring only at her bowl. Judy flipped through the mail which was on the kitchen counter, opening the odd one and simply moving the rest aside.

She let out a cry as she read one of them. "Listen to this!" she said excitedly.

"'The official closing ceremonies for the Other World tournament will take place at the Crystal Plaza Hotel on June first beginning at five o'clock in the evening. Formal wear is mandatory. Please RSVP by April 28th by calling (476) 395-3945.' Doesn't that sound so exciting!" said Judy.

Emily, Michael, and Joel were grinning from ear to ear trying to decide what to wear, while Max and Kaie looked at each other…hoping they would die before having to wear something formal.

Judy rummaged through the envelope and flipped another piece of paper out. "Kaie, this is addressed to you." She said and handed to her.

Kaie read it, a look of disbelief crossing her face. "He has got to be kidding." She said in a disbelieving tone.

"What?" asked Max

"Mr. Dickenson says that I have to 'open' the second part of the evening, which is a dance because I won the tournament…therefore I actually have to a partner because I take the first dance!" Kaie was almost hysterical. Max said nothing

She didn't want to go in the first place – as it was required for her to wear a dress, and to actually be committed to dancing with someone…

Then she blushed a bright red as she understood Max's silence. She has messed up big time.

"Max?" Kaie asked

Max looked at her, though she could tell that the blond was slightly upset.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Kaie asked him.

Max said nothing. He obviously thought that she had meant she didn't like him in 'that' way. Because she had said she needed to 'actually have to a partner', inferring that she didn't like him.

In fact she did like him in 'that' way but she always had hated public declarations of love simply because of the rumors that accompanied it.

"Please Max? I really would like to go with you. I said what I said because I don't really like public dancing…too many rumors."

Kaie was suddenly aware of the eyes from everyone on her so she stopped talking, then put her bowl in the dish washer and after whispering something to Max she went to her room.

Max arrived about eight minutes later. She invited him to sit down, and then had to explain herself.

"Max" she said hesitantly "I like you…I really do. I would give up anything for you. Seriously. My problem is that I don't really like dancing with people because everyone always gets ideas and run away with them and then if we are seen talking to anyone else we are thought to be cheating on each other. And…I don't want that to happen for us. I always want to be by your side."

Kaie stood quietly waiting for Max to speak. _Note to self: Always think before you speak_. Kaie thought.

Max spoke after along while. "You really like me?"

He looked at Kaie, his blue eyes studying her. When she returned his gaze he looked at the ground, evidently embarrassed. Kaie walked lightly over to him and knelt so she was even with his eyes.

Delicately, using her index and middle finger of her right hand she tilted his face up to look at hers. His eyes avoided hers, and she smiled as she saw his cheeks were a light pink.

Kaie then kissed him gently on the lips, and then pulled back, searching his face for a flicker of emotion. His eyes finally met hers, and he spoke in a whispery voice. "I guess that means you like me huh."

Kaie smiled. "Yes."

Max smiled his best smile. "Then you have a date for the closing ceremonies."

Kaie smiled at him again then locked his lips in hers as both were lost in the moment.

They broke apart when they heard Judy's voice uncomfortably close yelling, "I need all of you in the kitchen to schedule appointments for the closing ceremonies. Bring your clothing for the night with you. Including shoes!"

Kaie sighed, her head landing in Max's lap. Max let out a little laugh and brushed his hand through her hair. "Come on…time to face the torture."

Kaie got up, as did Max and headed down to the kitchen, clothing and shoes in hands.

They had no idea what Judy actually had in store for them.

And that is the end of the chapter!

Reviewers,

Princess Fey – Thank you for your complement! Yeah…I couldn't kill off Kaie for too long…after all she was my OC. I actually had a hard time deciding whether or not to kill her…but I decided it would be more fun to kill her…

Luna-chan - A MaSk Of LiEs – Yep…Kaie is back. I found your review from when I killed her so I guess you wanted her back…Keep Writing! And sorry for the excessively slow update…

Forfirith The dark angel – I'm glad you liked that chapter. . I probably put the most time into that one…I'm glad you found my explanation understandable…I kina killed the plot of this one with it due to a HUGE plot hole…but I think I have got it figured out now… And I couldn't leave Max sad…and Kaie is a heroine…again. Well that won't be happening for too long…mwhahaha ' And I read your bio…I didn't know you are dyslexic. One of my best friends is also dyslexic and I have listened to her rant multitudes of times on people who don't understand her being dyslexic. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story…please review!

ALL – Please R&R. You make my life! And the more there are the faster the update!

Smoke Angel


	4. The Conditions of Return

Chapter Three: The Conditions of Return

Before I begin I am just going to say that until I hear otherwise from FFnet I am going to continue writing reviews and songfics. I have written to them and have yet to receive a reply. As soon as I do I will post it and change what is necessary.

Oh…and for my entire story – DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN. (Duh…if I did Max would be the main character and Kai would have a twin sister)

* * *

Kaie bit her lip to keep from screaming. She had never been in so much pain. To her left Max was sitting being attacked by liberal amounts of gel, a grimace on his face. To her right were the other members of the team all with peaceful smiles on their face. Why was it always her who got stuck with evil hairdresser? 

Kaie thought back to when this had all started.

_They broke apart when they heard Judy's voice uncomfortably close yelling, "I need all of you in the kitchen to schedule appointments for the closing ceremonies. Bring your clothing for the night with you. Including shoes!"_

That was when it had begun. They had appeared downstairs with the said items in hand only to be told there were only four days till the Closing Ceremonies and as a result they had to 'prepare'. Max and Kaie pretty much ignored her comments the days leading up to the ceremonies, but the day of was more or less when all Hell broke loose.

It was six am and Max, as well as Kaie, were sleeping peacefully when over their intercoms came Judy's happy-perky voice – the one that caused Kaie to feel like killing all the All-Starz (except Max)- to come down immediately. They all groggily stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen, only to be re-directed to the main hall.

Of all of them Kaie was the only one who was dressed in clothing that could pass as 'normal'. Max was in his stripped blue flannel PJs and bunny slippers, Michael in PJs with baseballs all over them and wearing catcher-mitt slippers, Emily was in a long nun-like white nightgown, white slippers barely visible, Joel was wearing the official Beyblade PJs with no slippers, and Kaie was standing among the mess of them all in a pair of sweat pants and a thick strapped tank top wearing socks on her feet.

And there in the main hall stood Judy fully dressed in a pink suit looking very perky and happy. "Come on…time to go everyone" and she herded them all out. Their groggy minds did not register their walking outside in PJs and as a consequence they were halfway down the driveway before Michael came to his senses and pointed that out.

Judy, in her perkiness, said it didn't matter as they wouldn't be wearing them long for long. That is when Max and Kaie woke up and looked at each other…a sense of fore-boding filling them.

They had arrived at the first stop (of many Kaie later recalled) and stepped out into the cool morning in their bizarre semblance of dress. They were quickly ushered inside and Kaie realized it was a hair salon. By this time it was about ten o'clock (the drive had been four nice hours long filled mostly with sleeping) and there were actually people out.

As soon as they entered the shop the sign was switched to 'Closed' and they were taken to the back room and handed what looked to be hospital gowns – with the thankful change that they covered all of your body.

"Change." The 'lead' hairdresser said and shut the door leaving the five of them stunned.

Michael immediately took control of the situation. "Everyone face the wall."

They all did so.

"Now, no looking, change."

They all did.

Kaie put on her 'gown' over top of her clothing. It had short sleeves and the way it was constructed was bizarre. The gown crossed at the back and the strings crossed through holes in the fabric. Kaie then tied them to another string which hung loosely there. She then took off her shirt and pants and said she was done.

Kaie was the first finished, then Michael, then Joel, then Emily, and finally Max. They all turned and looked at each other and it was all Kaie could do to keep from laughing. With the sole exception of Joel no one other than her had put the gown on correctly.

Emily had hers just tied at the back and as a result was keeping to the wall so she didn't show off her exposed back, Michael had tied the strings across his chest and then tied them together (he looked a bit like a mis-wrapped parcel), and Max…Kaie had no idea what he had done but whatever it was it was not correct. Kaie fixed Emily's gown first…as although they didn't really like each other there was now a cool respect for the other and they were the only girls. Joel explained to Michael how to re-tie his, then the three of them left Kaie trying to fix Max's gown.

"Max, I have no idea what you did but you are going to have to start over. Take it all off, I'll turn around and tell you what to do, Okay?"

Kaie was answered with an 'okay' and with her blind instruction Max managed to finally get it on correctly. The two of them left the back room, after Max said a quiet 'thank you', and emerged into the main room where Joel, Emily and Michael were all having their hair washed over a trough which had water running from taps above it.

The pair were descended on by two remaining hair dressers and placed on special chairs and had their heads dunked in the trough. Michael and Joel were finished first and their hair was dried and they were taken to have it cut. Emily and Max finished next and were taken away as well until it was just Kaie and her hairdresser.

Her hair was washed very thoroughly and for one of the first times in her life she wished her hair didn't go down to her waist…though now it went slightly past it so she could sit on it.

Kaie's long blue hair was finally taken from the trough and dried off, and then she was led to a seat next to Max. Her hairdresser then started aggressively brushing her hair, and to her left Max was beginning to have his styled. Kaie bit her lip hard to keep from yelling out.

Bringing us to where this began

Then the torture stopped. Kaie looked behind her and saw that her original hairdresser was being talked to by the manager and a new hairdresser took her place. Her new one was of oriental decent and had hair cut in a fashionable shoulder length cut with light orangey highlights.

She continued to brush her hair, but more softly and with great care. To her left what Kaie had taken to be gel was actually conditioner and Max was having it washed out. To her right the other members of the team were being set up to have their hair dyed, and she heard the question being posed to Max on her right.

Moments later she was asked the same question and Kaie had no idea how to answer. Her hair had already been subject to much dying and she really like her hair being naturally blue. "Could I just have some light blue highlights please?" The hairdresser nodded and went to fetch blue highlight material.

"What kind of blue?" she asked

Kaie shrugged. "Any blue that is lighter than my hair."

"You don't really care what kind of blue?"

"Nope."

Kaie was handed a magazine and parts of her hair were wrapped in tinfoil to be bleached and the others left alone. It was a short while later that the tinfoil was taken out and the actual dye colour was applied. All around her the other members of the team were having their hair dyed…but Kaie ignored it and read her horribly in-to-fashion magazine.

The colour was fully applied then Kaie was asked how much she wanted cut. "Just so the ends are even" she said.

"Do you want layering or bangs?" She asked in a soft voice

"No thank you." she said being polite to the nice hairdresser not wanting the other one back.

Kaie's hair was evened out then brushed and dried and had some conditioner applied, and then that part of the ordeal was finished.

Kaie was the last one finished, and she nearly fell off her chair when she looked at her finished hair.

Her hair now fell to her belly button – much shorter than she was used to – and there were blue highlights in her hair. But not just any highlights.

Her once dark blue hair was laces with blue and sparkling silver highlights. And to her amazement it actually looked good. They were reasonably naturally looking and they added a bit of shine to her hair.

"Do you like it?"

Kaie nodded a smile on her face.

Then she looked at the others…and she nearly fainted again.

Michael had sandy brownish blonde hair and bangs that covered his right eye and his hair had a general shaggy cut. Kaie knew that with his baseball cap on it would look just like what he wanted…the roguish baseball look that was so popular now.

Emily had very orange hair and had three bags – one on her right side that ended just below her ear, one in the middle, and on that mirrored the one on her right on her left. The rest of her hair ended in an above shoulder cut and on the top of her head were the trademark two strands of orange hair.

Joel had dyed his brown hair jet black and it was cut into a jagged bang, and a short jagged cut for the rest of his hair. With his black glasses on he looked just like Harry Potter.

Max's hair had gone a bright blonde, and it matched his eyes perfectly. He had three main bangs – one in the middle of his head and one on either side all ending just at the bottom of his eyes. The rest had been cut apparently randomly. He had a large tuft on the right of his head, and in the middle he had a small double tuft that was just as much his signature as Emily's.

They all scrutinized each other, and then Judy walked back in and closed her cell phone, which she had just finished talking on. "Food is on the way." She said.

True to her word ten minutes later a van pulled up delivering three giant boxes to the door. They were filled with salad, pasta and rolls. They all ate quickly…and it was one-thirty. They talked until two and then another van pulled up and out jumped two women and three men all carrying huge suitcases. They made their way to the door of the hair dressers and they were greeted by Judy.

Before they knew it they had been moved back to their chairs and were being descended upon with make up. Everyone.

Kaie's beautician was middle aged and as she pulled out her 'equipment' Kaie looked at the others. Emily had a slightly younger beautician; Max had a younger man, while Michael had an older one while Joel's was in the middle.

They were then picked at, plucked at, poked at and all put up with it, saying nothing. After that stage was over the foundation was applied to all of them. And then there was… lipstick, the lip liner (for the girls only that time), mascara, eye-lid colour (girls only), brow pencil, blush, and anything else that they thought should be applied.

Kaie felt a bit like a plastic doll by the end of it…but due to the smile on the face of her beautician it couldn't have been that bad...or it may have been worse.

Kaie finally looked at her self in the mirror and smiled. Unlike what she thought might happen the beautician was obviously understood Kaie's face well. Everything looked natural…but at the same time glamorous and elegant. It wasn't a feeling she was used to.

Once again she saw everyone and was surprised once again. Emily's pale skin was darker, her eyes accented and her blue eyes even more blue due to the contacts and therefore lack of glasses. Michael had tanned skin and through some weird application…he actually looked dateable. Not that Michael had ever been ugly…just Kaie had never really found him 'visually' appealing.

Joel's skin too had been darkened and to Kaie amusement his eyes had been brought out using quite a bit of mascara. Joel had kept his glasses and it was all Kaie could do to keep herself from rushing over to him with a $ .50 Harry Potter scar tattoo.

And Max…unlike everyone else his skin tone had not changed…though it had become more even. A darkish mascara brought out his beautiful blue eyes, and the edges of his eyes had black 'fish tail' marks drawing attention to them. His lips had little...if any lipstick on them, and his cheeks had no visible blush. Kaie gave him an approving smile and he returned it with a larger smile.

But it was not over yet. It was now three fifteen and everything started at five. Luckily it was only a ten minute drive to where the Closing Ceremonies were held, so they still had lots of time. The beauticians left and it was time for everyone's hair to be styled.

The boys all had their hair gelled – Joel in a crazy spiky fashion, Michael in a way that accented his haircut, and Max in his normal fashion…he wasn't really feeling up to too much more change.

Emily had hers done more or less as usual, except her hair was crimped, while Kaie's hairdresser went overboard. Kaie's hair was parted, and then pulled into a braid at the top of her head at the back. From there her hair went down in curls, with the occasional piece being pulled back up so there were loops. All the hair that hung down had been curled and flowed over her shoulders and her back.

Kaie couldn't believe the transformation. She looked…completely different.

Max was gawking at her… she didn't really know how to interpret that…Emily was ignoring her…as usual…Michael was staring at her hair as was Joel…so Kaie really had no immediate feedback.

Judy re-appeared and told them all to change quickly. All of them were sent into the back room and took off their gowns and changed into the dresses and suits that they had bought at the very beginning. (Chapter 13 of 'The Other World")

Max was done first, then Michael, then Emily then Joel, and finally Kaie…who had a hard time getting the dress on.

Michael was wearing a light blue suit…making him look 'playful' as well as a matching tie and a white shirt.

Joel had a silver suit on and a black tie and white shirt.

Emily had a reddish orange dress that even Kaie had to admit looked very good on her.

Max had on a navy blue suit with a white shirt as well as a silver and light blue tie.

Kaie had on her greenish blue dress…but somehow she was having a hard time with the strap. She turned around holding the top of her dress up, leaning against the wall because she had also had a hard time doing up the back. She hadn't had a problem in the store because the wall in the change room had pictures of how to do up the dress.

Unfortunately she hadn't paid much attention to how to do it up and she had been 'sick' when it was the formal school dance…so this was her first attempt. Max grinned and came over to do it up, and so everyone else left.

Max then came over and did up the rest and did up the top, which was a halter-top combined with diagonal straps.

Max's warm hands fastened all of the ties together (the top was a halter-top combined with diagonal straps) then he touched a metal band on her shoulder…the very same one that he had given Kaie in the memory box seemingly years ago. Kaie felt his touch and smiled. Max took her hand in his and stepped out of the room together.

There was a mirror directly there as they left the room and as they looked it was an amazing effect. Max looked very handsome and Kaie beautiful.

Michael, Emily and Joel all looked amazing as well.

From the doorway Judy was smiling, and flashing pictures. The hairdressers were oh-ing and aw-ing, and only Judy's franticness at the time – 4:50 – got them out of there.

They all followed Judy outside to their awaiting car…only to find that a limo had taken its place. After a hurried gesture from Judy they all piled in and drove to the closing ceremonies.

The limo arrived amidst many television cameras and crew. Judy stepped out of the front passenger side in her blue suit, looking both professional and good-looking. The chauffeur opened the door and all the All-Starz elegantly piled out. During the ride they had discussed all the etiquette that they had learned in CAPP and remembered ladies first and the arm things…

Emily stepped out followed by Michael. He offered her his hand and she graciously accepted it and together they ascended the red carpeted stairs. Next went Joel all alone up the stairs, his laptop under his arm. Surprisingly he didn't seam to mind going alone.

Kaie stepped out…nearly face planting into the ground due to tripping on her dress…but Max grabbed the back of her dress, then once she was stable he got out and offered her his hand. She saw his eyes glimmering with laughter due to her near tripping, and with a small smile of thanks took his arm.

They ascended together…well aware of all the attention. A flash went off in Kaie's head - nearly causing her to trip. Max caught her with his arm, and took some of her weight. Kaie composed herself, gave Max and the cameras a fake smile and continues up the stairs. At the top they were ushered inside by Mr. Dickenson and other officials.

As soon as they were pointed down the hall to the dining room and out of the view of the cameras Max turned to Kaie and asked her what had happened.

"No idea." She said. "Something flashed in the back of my eye…but I'm fine now." Max nodded and together – hand in hand – they continued on to the dining hall.

Dinner was an extravagant meal with many courses. There was much conversation between mouthfuls of food…conversations which to Kaie's surprise she actually knew something about and wasn't Beyblade.

All around the hall were the bladers she had met at the tournament and their dates and coaches…and parents. A small knot formed in her stomach so she looked around for her only blood relation.

She saw him sitting with the Blade Breakers. He felt her eyes on his head and he turned around to face her.

To her amusement he looked as posh as everyone else in the room. His hair hadn't changed but his tattoos were absent as was his scarf. He had on a dark blue suit with a white and red tie. It was a look only Kai could pull off.

Kaie tilted her head to him, he did the same, and she continued glancing around the hall.

In the corner were the infamous Blood-Raiders looking very surly. Mr. Dickenson was sitting with them and it looked as though the conversation was rather forced between them all. Not to her surprise no coach was present.

Kaie was about to go over there when dinner was brought out.

The first course was dinner rolls, then calamari (which Kaie tried), then salad, then linguini with Alfredo sauce, then beef and vegetables including potatoes, then finally desert which was chocolate mousse.

After the food, there were a few speeches congratulating everyone, and then came the dance. All the adults left for coffee in a different room and the dining room was converted into a ball room. A DJ's equipment was revealed from behind a curtain and the tables were quickly whisked away. The DJ entered the scene and announced that the champion of the tournament and their partner had to step forward and begin the dance.

Kaie took Max's hand gently, then after a small squeeze they stepped through the crowd. "Now you all know the rules." The DJ said, "They get the first dance and after that it is anyone's game."

Kaie and Max nodded. "So then what song will it be for this lovely couple?" he asked. Many songs were shouted out, but then one was decided. It was a remix of 'Something More' sung by Ryan Malcolm.

I don't think that I can tell you what this means to me  
But here I am, it's so hard to believe  
That I'm standing here, that I've come this far  
But you always said, have faith in who you are  
I wanna take this time to thank you for the love you gave  
from this moment, you've got to know

_Chorus:_  
I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,  
'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me  
And even more than I ever dreamed before,  
As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more

Looking back now it's so clear to me,  
That you were sent to shape my destiny  
'Cause there were times when I was ready to walk away,  
But you gave me strength to face another day  
I wanna take this time to thank you for the love you gave  
And from this moment, you've got to know

_Chorus_

I reaching for the sky, won't let this chance go by  
I've waited all my life for something more,  
And now's the time you're gonna see,  
From this moment you've got to know

_Chorus_

You make me want to be something more  
You make me want to be something more

The entire dance felt so natural, just resting on each others shoulders, it was over quickly…nothing like the never ending song that Kaie had envisioned.

At the end they pulled apart amongst cheering and clapping. "Well that was quite a dance." said the DJ.

"Now why doesn't the young lady right there suggest a song." He was pointing directly at Kaie.

"Um…" was all Kaie could say.

Max whispered discreetly in her ear and she smiled. "Somebody Told Me by the Killers." Everyone scrambled to get partners as the song began. Max and Kaie danced to the quick paced song about rumours.

After that there was "I just died in your arms tonight", which a surprising amount of people knew the lyrics to. And then "Ghost Busters" and "YMCA" were played – the classics that just won't die. Kaie knew if anyone had walked into that room with all of these bladers in formal dress dancing to Ghostbusters they would probably have a heart attack.

It was halfway through the next song when Kaie was hit with a flash of blinding light in her mind – this time it was longer than last time. "Max…I'm going to the bathroom." Kaie said.

Max nodded "I'll come with you…I have to go myself."

In the bathroom Kaie stared into her glamorous reflection. She looked okay…all of a sudden she felt an electric zap in the folds of her dress. She pulled her blade out of its hiding spot and Dranzer appeared looking frazzled…as frazzled as a bit beast could be.

"Kaie." he said immediately. "Have you been having white flashes in your mind?"

Kaie nodded.

Dranzer looked very upset and worried. "How many?"

"Two" Kaie answered.

"Kaie…you have to leave now."

Kaie looked startled. "Leave where? The dance?"

Dranzer shook his head and sighed. "No…leave this country."

"What?" exclaimed Kaie

Dranzer looked at Kaie with a very sad look in his eyes. "Kaie those white flashes in your head are memories of your old world. The one you were brought up in."

"Memories?" Kaie questioned "But I have all of mine. I haven't lost any…"

"No you don't understand." Dranzer said "The memories are of the future of this world. They will activate once you are asleep."

Kaie looked confused.

"In the world you grew up in you watched a TV show about our world."

Kaie nodded

"Your future self – the girl that took your place – has the same habits and also watches the show."

Kaie nodded, that was understandable

"And when the portal shut it was because the world you were brought up in was speeding up to it's proper time in space sucking up the portal. It sped up one of the years here before it shut."

Kaie nodded

"And as a result copies of all the memories went through the portal to here. They are currently floating in a void trying to find you and your soul."

Kaie nodded…still not understanding his point.

"Those memories contain the future of the world here. They contain one years worth of the future here because of the television show."

Kaie's face went white. "So when I wake up I'll know the future here?"

Dranzer nodded. "One year's worth."

"But what if I mess up the future? Am I in the future?"

Dranzer avoided her eyes.

"Dranzer tell me what is going on!"

"Kaie…the year that you know the memories of you are not part of…this coming year. It is as if you do not exist. If you become a part of them it will change the outcome of the future."

Kaie nodded, still a pale colour.

"As a result you can not be a part of the future for one year. You must leave this country and go to Russia where little of the next year is playing out. During that year you must not have any contact with anyone in the blading world."

"What!" Kaie said

"You know the future of the blading world! If you interfere the outcome will change. It is necessary for the year to proceed without you in it. This year of blading there is no Kaie Logan! For one year you can not blade or have any contact with any bladers unless we tell you other wise."

Kaie looked at her bit-beast stunned

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Kaie." Dranzer said in a softer voice. "But there are others who get the spotlight this time."

In a shaky voice Kaie asked, "Then where do I go? What do I do? I …"

Dranzer nodded. "A taxi will pick you up at midnight. It will then take you to the airport and you will fly to Russia where you will be attending a boarding school. On the second of June next year you may resume contact with everyone. If you go against this you will change the future and you will lose me as your bit beast."

Kaie knelt into a heap on the ground; her dress spread her on the white ceramic floor. "Tell me you are lying."

Dranzer said nothing…then broke the silence. "Kaie don't forget the taxi comes at midnight. Everything else will be taken care of by Mr. Dickenson."

Kaie's head jerked up. "He has been in on this plan?"

Dranzer shook his head. "We told him only after you confirmed to be that the white flashes…memories… had found you. He is setting up a school…according to his bit-beast-"

"He has a bit beast?" Kaie asked

Dranzer nodded and continued. "Mr. Dickenson has enrolled you in a school for a school year, ending on June 16. Your first day of school will be August 17th. You will be flying on a BBA jet to America and the All-Star butler is packing up all your clothing for you and sending it to the airport. You can claim it at the check-in desk for private flights."

Kaie didn't look at her bit beast.

"Kaie…again I wish it didn't have to be this way. Everything has been written down for you and on a piece of paper Mr. Dickenson will give you at midnight. Any questions?"

He was answered by a shocked silence.

"If you need anything you can ask me." Then her bit beast was gone.

Kaie sat like a stack on the floor…not really thinking…but trying to comprehend the fact that she was not allowed to talk to anyone she knew for 365 days. Or 52 weeks. No one. For One Year.

Kaie almost cried. But then the fighting spirit in her took over and told her what to do. '_Enjoy yourself till the last moment and only then tell them you must leave.'_

Kaie got up and left the bathroom, determined to go just that.

Max stood there waiting for her in the hallway. "You all right? I almost came in after you." He said with a grin

Kaie looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "Did you really?"

"Well I was going to but Draciel said that you were all right…after all you didn't scream or anything." He said

A stormy look passed over Kaie's face. Max saw it and asked her again if she was alright.

Kaie nodded. "A bit tired…"

Max nodded not pressing any harder, though he knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth, and they walked together down the hall back to the dance.

She and Max danced the night away dancing to songs such as 'Never had a dream come true' by S Club 7 and 'Happy ending' by Avril Lavine. Kaie looked at the clock on the wall and nearly fainted.

It was 11:45.

Max felt her go limp in his arms and held her up. "Kaie? Are you all right?"

There was a pained look on her face. "Yes. I'm fine."

Her stomach fell to the floor. She had only 15 minutes left…then…Kaie didn't even want to think about that. She clenched her teeth together and put on a false face.

Kaie smiled as a new song came on and led Max onto the dance floor. Together they danced thoroughly enjoying each other's presence. Everyone in the room now knew how they felt about each other…but Kaie and Max didn't care.

At four minutes to midnight Kaie nearly fainted. There was nothing she could do to avoid her fate now. She felt the corners of her eyes well up with tears. Why did she have to leave this?

Kaie looked through blurred eyes at the congregation of people who had become friends to her. How _could _she leave this?

A strong hand was placed on her shoulder and she instinctively turned around flipping the offending hand into a position where one movement from her or the offender would have their fingers broken.

But the hand simply twisted out of her strong hold and said with a bemused smile, "Good to see you take after me sis."

Kaie then fully saw the person in the darkened room and realised it was Kai, though he somehow looked different all dressed up.

"Sorry." Kaie said "Instinct."

To Kai that was perfectly understandable. "So…you are leaving." It was more of a statement than a question.

Kaie's eyes shadowed and she looked at the ground. Kai correctly interpreted her silence as a yes.

"Kaie…"Kai said "I know that for twins we are not as close as some but we do have that link that is unique to twins. So no matter what I will be close."

Kaie looked at her brother's crimson eyes and saw only honesty.

Kai leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "If you need anything just 'call' me. Okay. Regardless what Dranzer says."

Kaie looked at his eyes again and saw some mischief sparkling in their depths. Kaie was about to reply when Tyson came bounding up and said, "Hey Kai I have a dance for you! Come on!" Kai looked at him and Tyson paled and fidgeted nervously.

"How about I come back in five minutes..." Tyson said.

Kaie saw Kai's eyes take on a deeper colour as Tyson bounded off. Kaie put a gentle arm on Kai's shoulder. "He is just trying to help."

Kai looked at his sister. "Huh."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment then Kai said, "Good luck."

Kaie nodded back to him, "Good luck to you as well" the repeated it in Russian.

Kai repeated it in Russian as well then without warning he pulled her into a small hug.

Kaie could feel her eyes bug out. Kai was hugging her? The 'cold-hearted' captain was hugging her? Regardless Kaie hugged him back.

When they separated Kai looked at her one last time for an entire year then after a quiet Russian good luck phrase he went off to a different shadowed corner.

Max arrived at that time and Kai had two minutes. It was time to tell Max.

Inside her stomach Kaie had many emotions tumbling around. She didn't want to tell Max…but if she just disappeared that would leave Kai to explain (if he would which Kaie doubted) and Max thinking he had done something wrong. Kaie knew that she had to talk to him.

"Max…" Kaie said in a hesitant voice.

"Yes" said Max immediately recognising the tone

"Can I talk to you about something…?"

Max nodded, "Of course."

Kaie led the way to a side exit that had a view of the main road that the taxi was coming on, but was secluded enough to not draw attention to their presence.

The two of them sat on two large rocks and Max looked at Kaie, waiting for her to speak.

Kaie fiddled with her skirt then talked. "Max…something has come up…so I have to leave."

Max looked at her then after a moment he said, "What do you mean?"

"I have to leave."

Max looked at her suspiciously. "Leave where? Are you leaving the team?"

Kaie nodded.

"I don't understand. What is wrong with the team? Or would you rather be with the Blade Breakers. I will probably go to Tyson's for the summer so if that is what you want-"

"No." Kaie said

"No what?" Max said. He was getting slightly angry now. She said she was leaving, but wouldn't explain why or where or when.

"I'm not going to be a part of the Blade Breakers…or the All-Starz."

"Then what team are you going to?" Max said. He was almost shouting now. Kaie was leaving to a team that he had no loyalties to. He couldn't believe she was betraying him like this especially after dancing with him this evening.

Kaie's head shot up at his tone and the few tears that had gathered in her eyes trickled down her cheeks. "I'm leaving Beyblading."

Max looked at her shocked, not only because she was leaving Beyblading but also because he had made a Hiwarti cry.

Kaie continued, more tears coming from her eyes and down her cheeks. "I'm not only leaving blading, but I'm leaving New York, North America, and this entire Hemisphere. And the best part is" she said a slightly hysterical tone entering her voice, "I can't tell you anything. I am leaving for a year and I can't talk to anyone during that time. And…guess what? I am leaving in about a minute."

There was a silence where all that could be heard was the wind in the trees.

Max looked at the girl and saw that her body was quivering slightly.

"You leave in a minute?" he asked in a soft voice, his anger completely under control.

Kaie nodded, though her face was covered by her hair. "The taxi comes at midnight." She said her voice quivering

"For a far away country for one year during which you can not talk to anyone?" Max asked

Kaie's answer was mumbled. "I can't talk to anyone I know now. Anyone that I know anything about is off limits for a year.

Max knelt next to her and put his arms gently around her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't." she said her voice still muffled as her head was down. "I only found out when I went to the bathroom…the time you threatened to come in after me."

"Who told you all this?" Max asked.

"Dranzer. He says that the white flashes in my mind are the memories finding me."

Max was confused. "Back up Kaie…what memories?"

So in a soft voice Kaie explained what Dranzer had told her. "And that is why Draciel didn't want you coming in."

Max nodded.

At that moment a yellow taxi pulled up and Mr. Dickenson emerged from the main entrance.

Max looked at Kaie who had also spotted Mr. Dickenson. She spotted him and after discreetly wiping away the leftover tears she walked toward him, head held high. No evidence remained from her meltdown moments earlier.

Max felt a smile creep onto his face. This was why he had fallen for Kaie.

Kaie reached him and nodded to him.

"Hello Kaie. You all ready to go?" He said

Kaie shrugged.

"Well here are instructions of what to do…but I'm sure you can figure it out. Contact numbers are here and your tickets are here. Any questions?"

Kaie shook her head, and then Max emerged from around the side of the building. Mr. Dickenson, seeing Max, said, "Well I'll let you see your good-byes in peace, but make sure you get into that taxi." Then he whispered to her quietly, "That will be the most challenging part."

Mr. Dickenson said good-bye to her then left Max and Kaie alone.

Kaie looked at the ground a faint blush on her cheeks. "Sorry for breaking down back there. I was just overwhelmed…"

Max pulled her into his arms and held her there. Kaie relished these moments when she felt safe and warm. Kaie leaned her face up to Max and they kissed.

Kaie's arms migrated up to the back of Max's hair and she intertwined her fingers in his blond hair. Max's hands slid to the small of her back and held her close.

The kiss was one of a final good-bye. Not passionate or passive but a final loving gesture…the last one of this kind for a long time. They broke apart and Kaie knew she needed to go, as did Max.

Max held Kaie's hand as they made their way down to the taxi. He opened the back door for her and helped her in. The taxi driver pointed to the bag on the seat next to her and explained it was her only bag…after all she didn't really need a bigger suitcase for her stuff.

Max took one last look at the girl who had his heart, then squeezed the hand he was holding then let go.

Kaie's last life line was gone.

Max shut the door and stepped away from the cab as it sped off.

Through the glass window Kaie blew Max a kiss and he did the same then they turned the corner and all she was left with was a memory.

At that moment Kaie felt her heart break. Into thousands of fragments which were splintering her alive consuming her soul. She bowed her head and let the tears fall shamelessly down her face onto her fancy dress.

And that was the beginning of The Year.

Reviewers – Which until FFnet replies to me I will continue to do. Thank you to my two reviewers…I feel unloved by the rest of you…oh well I'll get over it…eventually. Please R&R

Forfirith The dark angel – How did you like this? And now you know more about the dream thing as well as the dance. I tried for soon…but that kinda failed. Let me know what you thought!

Princess Fey – Thanks for your review. Actually to be honest I couldn't believe that I killed Kaie off…but I think it really helped them grow as characters…as will this story. Please review!

Please R&R!


	5. Moving On

Chapter Four: Moving on

_Max took one last look at the girl who had his heart then squeezed the hand he was holding then let go._

_Kaie's last life line was gone._

_Max shut the door and stepped away from the cab as it sped off. _

_Through the glass window Kaie blew Max a kiss and he did the same then they turned the corner and all she was left with was a memory._

_At that moment Kaie felt her heart break. Into thousands of fragments which were splintering her alive consuming her soul. She bowed her head and let the tears fall shamelessly down her face onto her fancy dress. _

After her initial break down no more tears were shed. Kaie did not allow herself to be any more over come by her grief and loss.

She and the taxi driver were silent until their arrival at the airport. He got out her bag for her and then after a nod he left her at one in the morning in a fancy party dress at an airport where there was a plane waiting to take her away.

Kaie held her head high, blocking her emotions and entered through the sliding glass doors. She pulled out the tickets Mr. Dickenson had given her and the note. According to the tickets she was boarding a private jet so she followed the arrows to the check in point.

Kaie realised that she must have looked rather odd in her attire, but that was not something she cared about. All she cared about was blocking any emotion or feeling that came into her mind because those feelings would never allow her to continue. Somehow with out her realising it since she had experienced this world her feelings had taken over and had held her captive. And she could not allow it to continue.

The person at the desk checked her in and pointed her through security. Soon she was that she was on a small BBA private plane in the air. Unable to put it off Kaie pulled out Mr. Dickenson's note.

_Dear Kaie,_

_You are probably wondering how much I know about the situation in which you are in. The Truth – nothing more than that you have to leave for one year to Russia. I wish you luck on your journey. The school you are attending is Luzhkov Academy, which is a private school on the outskirts of Moscow with a great academic reputation. However at this point I have only said that I have a student coming and I have forwarded all your school information but they are still waiting for a name. I was told that you can not go by your name so on June third at eight am Russian time I will call you and sort out a few final details._

_I have also been told that you are only able to contact me for the first two weeks of your stay, thus contact is forbidden on June 15th at midnight. Until that point you may contact me on my cell phone. However you may only contact me. _

_Good Luck,_

_Mr. Dickenson_

_P.S. Enclosed is a plane ticket as well as a hotel booking for the first two days as well as 7500 Rouble_

Kaie reread the note then folded it up. She would have to come up with a new name and a new identity but right now it was high time she got out of her dress.

She opened her bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then went to the bathroom and changed. Kaie returned and placed the dress on a seat opposite her, then pulled her small bag into her lap to examine the contents.

Kaie was quickly able to deduce that the butler had packed it as it had her most commonly worn clothing and little else. There were three pairs of jeans – two comfy pairs and one more showy one, six t-shirts in red, black and dark green, as well as almost all the undergarments that she owned.

However Kaie's All-Star uniform was also in the bag. Kaie wasn't sure weather to be upset or grateful. Kaie decided on the latter.

Also in the bag was her walkman and her 'box' which was where she kept everything valuable, but that was all. Kaie didn't know how he had known what to pack but she suspected that 'spiritual beasts' had had some impact on the matter.

Some how Kaie fell asleep and awoke as the plane was descending. She realised she was buckled so she sat back as the plane landed. When it came to a complete stop a man emerged from the cockpit and motioned for her to follow.

Kaie took her bag and followed. According to her watch which was still set on New York time it had been a ten hour flight. She had left at 3am and so back at home it was now 10 in the afternoon…yet here it was…she looked for a clock…it was midnight. Eight hours till Mr. Dickenson's call.

Kaie walked out into the cold night air and tried to hail a taxi. After a while she got one and in careful Russian she explained the hotel she was headed for. The driver took her there, surprisingly without question.

At the check in desk she showed them her reservation, under Dickenson, and so they nodded and gave her room key, food passes, internet activation number, and pool pass. Kaie thanked them and hurried to her room.

Once there she collapsed on her bed, exhausted about everything and she woke up again at seven.

Kaie was amazed she could sleep like this, but in reality it was the only way for her to get away from it all. So at seven she activated the internet and began to look for a new name.

She was feeling a bit morbid so she found Mavra meaning darkness. However she knew that was not a name that would allow her to blend in so she continued looking. She found names like Devora meaning bee and Zoyechka, Zoyenka, and Zoya meaning life. Yet nothing really came to her.

Then she found it.

Her name.

Her identity.

Kiska meaning pure in Russian. She wasn't 'pure' but the name meant something to her. She had to strive to become pure and different than before. She had to cleanse herself of what she had been. She looked for a last name and found it quickly. Vanovna. Kiska Vanova was to be her new name.

Kaie quickly wrote it down on the hotel stationary, then on her hand so whenever she looked at her hand she would see it. A name was very important to memorise.

At that instant her phone rang. She picked it up and on the other end was Mr. Dickenson.

"Hello Kaie, how are you."

"Okay." She said

"That is good. So you got into the car."

"Yes."

"I am very pleased that you made it. Now I have a few things to tell you, but first what is your name?"

"Kiska Vanova."

"Ah…daughter of Van. Well as long as you like it…" There was a pause as he wrote it down.

"Now while you are in Russia you have more or less unlimited money. You need to get a school uniform, supplies, and a laptop as you will defiantly need one. Oh and the conversion for is one American dollar to 25 Russian Rouble. Understand?"

Kaie who had been writing all this down made a murmur of agreement, and then asked, "But Mr. Dickenson…who is paying for all this?"

There was a laugh then he said, "There is a special scholarship that the BBA offers to students who are traveling abroad to learn a language, have won at least a state tournament and have marks above 83. That combined with the prize money that you won from the tournament, as well as the money the parents paid the BBA for getting their children back…"

"What about the prize money?"

"By winning the tournament your team receives 1,000,000 dollars in funding and you receive 50,000 dollars."

Kaie almost dropped the phone, "Pardon?"

"However you don't have access to it till you are over 21. That is the BBA rule. And before I forget tomorrow at nine a man named 'Kirkov' will be coming tomorrow to take you to the school. Before then you have to change your appearance."

He was met with silence. "Are there any more questions?"

"No. Thank you Mr. Dickenson." Kaie said.

"You're welcome Kaie. Good Luck."

Kaie put the phone back in the receiver and sat on her bed to steady herself. Why had no one told her that she had all that money? She figured that it had just slipped their mind…

Kaie went down to the lobby and asked the clerk at the desk, in English, where the nearest hair cutting salon was. The clerk got out a map and drew the route for her.

Kaie thanked her and followed the route. Thankfully she didn't get lost and she arrived at "International Design" that said, "We provide service in English. Walk-ins welcome!" Kaie smiled. This was what she wanted.

The bells tingled as she walked through the door. Almost immediately a man came from the back.

"Hello." Kaie said in English

The man immediately turned around and yelled, "Sonia!"

A moment later a young woman with shocking blond hair appeared. "Hello." Sonia said to Kaie in English. "How are you?"

"Fine." She said.

"Would you like your hair cut?" she asked in perfect English.

Kaie shook her head. "I've had it cut recently. I would like my hair dyed dark blue, but natural looking with light blue bangs and…Do you know of anyway to tie up my hair so that it looks short."

Sonia looked at her then nodded. "Yes there is a way. I will show you after."

So Kaie's hair was dyed from her stunning silver to her traditional and natural blue, and was slightly trimmed.

Once that was done Sonia went to the back and returned with a tube of black ribbon. She pulled out four meters of ribbon then went to Kaie.

"Watch"

Sonia separated Kaie's long hair into two parts. Then she took the hair and folded it into three so that her thin hair was three times the thickness. With quick hands she wrapped an elastic around the top of her hair and then around the bottom, and repeated it on both sides. Kaie's hair was now the length of her shoulder.

Sonia took the ribbon and evened out the ends then tied each end into the upper elastic then cut it off. She then tied the remaining ribbon piece in the middle to the elastic and began to wrap her hair in crisscross strokes. Kaie's hair tightened and became less thick and the ribbon covered the elastics. At the end she allowed the ribbon to blow freely. Sonia then did the same to the other side.

When Kaie looked in the mirror she barely recognised herself. Her eyes had gone naturally grey (she was upset) and her hair was a normal blue and deceivingly short. "Thank you." Kaie said.

Sonia nodded and rang up the bill. Kaie paid and then wandered around town ensuring she didn't get too lost.

She was surprised by the amount of American chain stores around such as McDonalds. She wandered into a mall and saw the sign for 'Clare's'. Kaie meandered in and came face to face with a pair of glasses.

Not just any glasses however. _Fake glasses_. They would be perfect as a disguise. There were about twenty pairs but ten were pink and Kaie could not see them helping her to blend in. In fact there was only one pair that would help her accomplish her goal.

They were plain black, with no fo-fo stuff, and had a square metal frame. She put them on and they had no impact on her sight, yet when she looked in the mirror she was completely different.

In her reflection she saw a sign saying 'Sale' in Russian. There was a wrack there with ribbon on it in ten different colours. Kaie cut 8 metres from each colour and bundled it together.

On the next wrack were headbands with different symbols and shapes on them all matching the colours so she bought the matching headbands, plus a black one to go with the ribbons she was currently wearing.

Kai took the glasses, the ribbon and the headbands to the checkout and then the lady bagged them.

As soon as Kaie left the store she took off the tag on the glasses and put them on. They would take some getting used to but they changed her look greatly. Then she pulled the black headband on and was ready.

It was late afternoon when Kaie returned so she went for a swim, had dinner, had a bath, and then went to bed after setting her alarm.

When Kaie woke up she took out her hair and then after a hot shower, she dried and brushed it but then tied it into the shortening style with black ribbons, put on the matching headband and her glasses. She hoped that her abnormally white complexion would allow her to not be recognised…that and the fact that her eyes seamed to be permanently changed.

The mirror confirmed her suspicions so she played on the internet till it was time to leave. She arrived five minutes early so she amused herself by trying to listen to all the native Russian speakers.

Kaie understood mostly what they were saying, but some words she couldn't make head or tail of. She knew that there were some accents that she had a nearly impossible time trying to understand, so she hoped that it wouldn't matter.

As soon as Kirkov entered Kaie knew it was him. He too had a pale face, and he had high cheek bone, and questioning eyebrows. He had dark eyes that had a haunted look to them. Kaie approached him and he nodded to her and without a word the two departed to the black, non-descript car outside.

Once inside he handed her a card and said in Russian, "Have this card on you at all times."

Kaie nodded – understanding only the 'with you'. He spoke too fast for her to understand anything else

There was no more conversation during the entire ride to the school.

Done! .

If you would like to see Kaie's disguise go to www(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/deviation/24036603/

The (DOT) in brackets means . because fanfiction doesn't let you post urls otherwise…

Okay so after this I will be posting all the months – July, August, ect… My plan is to have all the months up to October done by the end of the month, then November's update will be on the last Friday of November, and December's update on the last Friday of December ect…meaning the fic will last at least until June. .

Reviewers – which I will continue till FFnet replies to my e-mail!

Princess Fey – I didn't know you are a twin. That is so cool! Is your twin a guy or a girl and are you identical? Life is crazy in my life too. Thank you very much for your review! I hope you like this chapter!

Forfirith The dark angel – Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

Becca – Hey – let me know what you think of this…

PLEASE R&R


	6. June

Before I begin I would just like to point out a blunder I made…I said I'd be able to get it all done by the last week in October…but obviously that hasn't happened because I forgot that I had to write the June chapter (this chapter) because I stopped sooner than I planed in the last chapter because it was getting too long and I was tired… so here it is…

June

The gates were Kaie's first impression of the school - large and imposing made of rock and metal.

The car made its way down the winding driveway on a paved, yet forest route. The school was still not visible and Kaie beginning to regret not looking up the school on the internet while she had been at the hotel.

Finally emerging from the trees Kaie caught the first glimpse of the school. Or to be more accurate – schools.

Her confusion must have shown on her face for Kirkov said, "Our school is really a network of five schools under the same name. Each school speaks only one language so it is easier to learn the language. The dorms groups are made up of four candidates from each school to enforce the feeling of _unity_."

Kaie nodded even though she hadn't understood most of that. He spoke way too quickly and with an accent she wasn't used to. She may have been one of the top of her class but her weakness had always been understanding the language with different accents and slang.

The car stopped and Kaie got out. She was standing in front of a large but stately building that looked to be two stories tall. Kirkov walked straight into the building along with the driver and Kaie followed closely behind.

"This is Vanova, Kiska. She is enrolled in the summer programs, correct?"

The receptionist nodded and handed Kirkov a pamphlet, and he in turn handed it to Kaie. Kaie looked at it and read it over. Thankfully reading had always been her strong point. The pamphlet explained the different summer programs that the school offered.

There were many choices for the programs – everything from sightseeing to courses in different languages to make-up courses or gardening.

Meanwhile Kirkov and the receptionist were continuing their conversation.

"Kirkov she does not have the required courses. She still needs to complete this math course and this science course."

"Very well. She is with us till June next year so she will complete them in summer school. I do not know how eloquent she is in Russian so she will have to take the test and if necessary take a Russian course as well."

The receptionist nodded and typed away on her keyboard. After a moment she stopped and said, "I will print off the grade 10 exam for her to complete. She can complete it in one of the spare rooms."

Kaie was motioned to come so she followed Kirkov not knowing what was going on. As soon as they were out of sight of the office Kirkov said in brisk Russian, "We are unclear as to the Russian you know so we need you to complete a test."

They arrived at an office and so Kaie sat at the desk. She was handed the test and a small box with a button on top. "Press the button when you are done." He said then left Kaie.

Kaie – understanding only complete test and press done – started the exam. It was excessively challenging. It was a difficult paragraph and even harder questions.

For example: In line 3 where it states "He hast futilely declared" is also a line in which poem?

Kaie had no idea – she hadn't heard of most of these poets. So closing her eyes and pointing to a letter she circled it and went to the next question which was just as difficult. Kaie clenched her teeth in frustration. How was she supposed to know this stuff? It took her ages to understand what they were saying and once she did understand she had no clue what the answer was.

Kaie skidded through the test and overall was sure of only five questions and that was because they were all pertaining to an article about beyblading and she could guess accurately on those.

She let out a long depressed sigh and pressed the button. Almost immediately Kirkov entered and began talking to her. He then poised a question to her and she had no idea what he said.

"Could you please repeat that slowly?"

He did so, but Kaie still had no idea. She realised it was due to the fact that she was translating in her head rather than thinking in the language because she hadn't adjusted.

Kaie answered the best she could but Kirkov didn't look especially impressed.

So this torture continued for half an hour. By the end Kaie was ready to hop back on any plane and leave.

The questioning stopped when he began marking her sheet. She kept her eyes down as he marked. She didn't want to know how she was doing. She knew it was badly.

Kirkov handed her the test. "Vanova, these results are very disappointing."

Kaie looked at the paper and was shocked to see a 36 circled in big red bold letters. "I thought I knew Russian better than that." She said quietly.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I said…I though I did better." Kaie said pausing to properly conjugate the sentence.

"Is your first language English?" he asked

Kaie nodded. He got up and Kaie followed him back to the office. There was a rapid and quick conversation between the tow and Kirkov declared; "You will complete an RSL course during June. It starts tomorrow."

Kaie nodded. Immediately a young woman entered the room. She was about 5' 8" and had disturbingly blue eyes that raked over her soul. Kaie did her best to hold back a shiver.

"Vanova, Kiska. She is your new ward and does not speak Russian very well. She will be with us until next June and will be taking a RSL class during June and will participating in the summer programs as well. Ensure all her forms are in on time.

Vanova – this is Ms. Clarova"

The lady nodded and motioned for Kaie to follow. Kaie took a deep breath and followed.

"Tell me about yourself."

Kaie mentally heaved a sigh of relief. She could easily understand this accent.

"I'm fifteen – my birthday is coming up. I don't really have any hobbies except that I enjoy singing. My first language is English, but I think my first words were in Russian. My Russian is pretty bad because I haven't used it since December when I took the final exam."

"Why are you here?"

Kaie was silent. "To learn Russian." She said and left it at that.

They reached a dorm house and Kaie was lead inside. The common room was very nice and cosy. A medium sized television was in one corner and opposite it were three couches all clustered around the table.

Ms. Clarova lead Kaie up the stairs to a room and the far left end of the hall.

"I'm afraid that you are the only student here for now. The next student won't arrive till the middle of July. Generally the students go home at least for two weeks in June, though most don't return till the week before school resumes on August 15th. And at the beginning of the year you move dorms anyway so don't get too moved in."

Kaie nodded, so Ms. Clarova handed her a folder and left.

Inside the folder were around thirty sheets. The first one was the information on the RSL program and was written in English. She began in two days and continued till July 1st – on which she wrote the exam which would determine what Russian class she was in – normal or extra help.

The next one was about the summer programs and was six pages long. Following it was the translation into English.

There was a map of the school, which Kaie immediately placed on her desk, a course list, and the rest of the pages were information about the school in Russian and English. She looked over both, and was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kaie said

"I forgot to tell you that you Russian class starts tomorrow. Because your first language is English and we do not offer have an English school here you will take the class tomorrow. Meet at the office at 9:00 sharp. We will leave if you are not there."

Kaie nodded.

"Dinner is at 7:00 tonight in the main hall. You will sit with the зеленый цвет (green) house. Look for me."

Kaie nodded again and was again alone. She quickly strode over to her desk and removing a pencil from the drawer she wrote that down on the back of the school history.

Kaie spent the remaining time till dinner reading the history of the school. The school was set up based off a ring road – like Disneyland – and the office was in the center. Off different branches were the student dorms, the teacher and guest dorms, the Japanese school, the Chinese school, the Korean school, the German school and the Russian school. According to the paper they had all been independent schools. However due to 'financial constraints' they had amalgamated under a Russian name (since they were in Russia) and each building retained the name of the school.

This had meant that the dorms became higher quality and more students could attend the school, and all the resources could be shared. The common language was Russian – so everyone at the school was required to take some form of Russian.

The students took all their courses in their chosen language but were required to take another language, generally Russian, as well. If Russian was your first language you took either Japanese, Chinease, German, or Korean.

In one short sentence it explained that English was not offered at the school because Vince Academy was an English only school down the road – and if you wanted to speak English you went there.

Kaie almost screamed in frustration. WHY HAD MR. DICKENSON PLACED HER HERE IF SHE COULD HAVE GONE TO AN ENGLISH ONLY SCHOOL!

Then it hit her – just as hard and fast as the realisation had hit her – if they spoke English the chance was greater that they would know who she was. After all she had been blading on an American team and probably many of them were American. Also the scholarship was for learning a _different_ language…

Kaie sat on her bed. She was going to have to grin and bare it. Kaie glanced at her pale reflection in the plain mirror over her bedroom sink. It looked as though she would just be bearing it…no grinning.

She looked at her watch and decided she had better go now because she would need the extra time if she got lost. After a quick pit stop she was on her way.

She found her way with little problem and was thankful that no one was wearing their uniform as it was Sunday. Kaie found the table and ate the food quietly with no conversation and did not say a word to anyone. She returned back to her own dorm-house and did not speak as she changed into her boxers and tank top.

Kaie brushed her teeth and lay down on her hard bed. As she lay there she felt tears slip down her face onto the pillow. She rolled over and breathed in the musty sent of the pillow. Kaie closed her eyes but the tears continued to fall. Sometime she fell asleep, the tears pooled under her cheek on the pillow.

Kaie woke up to a cold, yet bright day…and her alarm. She hit it and it was silent. Kaie dressed in grey pants and a bark blue sweater, then wrapped her hair in her gray ties and headband and finally put on her fake glasses.

Her sad gray eyes stared back at her from the cheap mirror and she looked away. Grabbing some pencils from the drawer of her desk she made her way to the office.

Kaie was acknowledged by Ms. Clarova and about ten other students. Five minutes passed before the bus arrived – in which two more girls arrived. Then the bus departed and Kaie left through the gate that she had entered the day earlier. Kaie could hardly believe that today was the sixth – and all she had left on the 1st at midnight…so really the second. She had only been gone five days. Five out of three hundred and sixty five. 'Three hundred and sixty left.' Kaie thought as she was jostled around in the school bus.

The bus halted as they pulled up to an imposing school. Kaie felt her stomach knot up. She filed off with all the others expecting the worst as they were led into the school. Their footsteps echoed ominously as they walked down the stone halls. They turned and entered a room where a man was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. Every student went to a desk and stood by it waiting for the teacher to stand.

As was customary in Russia they stood until the teacher stood and allowed them to sit. Once they were seated the man began talking in fluent Russian, the words flowing off his tongue. He spoke with a slight accent, but Kaie understood his every word.

"How many of you understand what I am saying?" he asked after a while. He had been talking about the current affairs and how they related to Russia, so Kaie and four others raised their hands.

The remaining five looked curiously at the other students and at the teacher. The teacher yelled in rapid Russian causing all the students to sit up and wince at the sound of his voice. An older man entered the classroom. The teacher then switched to English and said politely, "The five of you who did not raise your hands can you please go with Mr. Eckstein." The five of them looked at the other students and then gathered their things and left.

Once they were gone the teacher said in English, "You will not all be my pupils for the month you are here. We split into four groups of two or three so we can better meet your needs. So I will be spending the next two hours asking you questions to determine where you belong."

Every one of them winced. Two hours of questioning. "By the way…" he said in English, "My name is Mr. Saough."

And for exactly two hours he fired questions at them and wrote something down each time. It only took about half an hour to really determine who should be in which group. A boy and a girl obviously had some Russian but were not as strong as Kaie and the other two boys.

At the end of the two hours the same conclusion was reached by Mr. Saough as well. He called in Mrs. Sapura and she took the boy and girl leaving Kaie with two boys. There was a short time left before lunch so they introduced themselves.

Keith was the first boy and he had flaming red hair and was in Russia because his mother spoke Russian so he was spending the summer here – he was spending June learning Russian then was living with a home stay family for July and the first two weeks of August.

Ryan was the other boy and had brown hair with blonde streaks. His entire family was Russian and he was the only one who wasn't fluent in Russian so he had taken it at school and now he wanted to test out his Russian to see how good it really was.

When Kaie's turn came she had already formulated a story, "My name is Kiska Vanova. My first language is Russian – but I only spoke it until I was four. Until I was fourteen I spoke only English so I took Russian in school to re-learn my native tongue. I am going to school here until next June."

With that they all went to lunch.

The day continued with the tree of them learning Russian and speaking it and reviewing what they knew. Ryan was the best of the tree and Kaie and Keith were fairly equal. At the end of the day they all got back on the bus and returned to school.

That night at dinner they all sat together speaking in Russian and English in quiet tones. None of them would ever admit it but secretly each of them was grateful to the others for being there because it meant they could talk to someone in a language they understood.

The rest of the month progressed just the same with all ten of them growing closer. They left at an ungodly hour and worked until four then returned to the school and hung out. Sometime during their month the dining hall became empty with only them and a few others as many graduated.

At the end all were much more fluent and all had learned an immense amount. On the last day they had a party and no one spoke a single word in English. Even Kaie had become happier.

Until they all had to leave. On June 30th – the day after the party everyone departed. Seven were flying home, two were leaving on home stays (Keith and Zack), and Kaie was left alone as they all drove off.

The day was cold and as Keith drove away with his home stay family Kaie felt a weight fall on her shoulders. She had to spend July making up courses – Science and Math – then in August she would spend the two weeks before August 15 doing various activities that she had not yet decided on.

Kaie's room was cold as usual so she turned on the heat and fell into a deep sleep and did not wake up until the following morning.

DONE!

Reviewers:

Princess Fey – Thank you as always for your review!

Rebecca – Sorry it is late… Tell me what you think.

Smoke Angel


	7. Summer

So I've amalgamated these two months because I don't think I'll ever get this up to date otherwise…plus it would be two really short chapters. This will be the last uneventful chapter (in other word stuff starts getting interesting really soon) and the last chapter with out the well know and loved Beybladers…Max, Tyson, Rei, Kai…ect…

Summer

July 1st Kaie went and got her uniform. Because the school was an international school it had adopted an international uniform. This meant they had taken the Japanese uniform and made the skirt longer, added a warm jacket for the Russian winters then called it "International."

Kaie walked into the Uniform Office which backed onto the office. She sighed thinking that this was the second uniform she had had in a year.

There were three ladies in charge of the store – all with thick Russian accents. The first took her measurements and handed them to the one hovering over her shoulder and then together they disappeared into the back room.

Kaie tried on two weird short sleeved shirts on finding the latter to fit the best.

The shirts were white and button-ups. The only problem with them was that there was a dark blue thing inside that she had no idea what to do with.

The lady nodded and called Kaie over. At that point she pulled the blue thing across her upper chest and fastened it to the underside of the left collar where there were snaps she hadn't seen.

Her white collar was then pulled up and a long thin piece of light blue fabric was pulled around her neck. Kaie's collar was folded down and the two ends of the tie were placed through a circular piece of white leather – holding it together.

From the back room emerged the two women and one held a dark blue pleated skirt (the same colour as the thing across her chest) which fastened like a kilt with buttons. Kaie wrapped it around herself over her jeans to nods of approval.

Kaie looked into the mirror and saw a broken reflection in a uniform that resembled the one that Kagome from Inuyasha wore…but with a skirt to her knees. The colour of the uniform matched her hair almost perfectly. She turned back to the ladies and took off her skirt then went back to the changing room and put on her proper shirt.

Three short sleeved shirts, one long sleeved, two ties, two leather fasteners, a skirt, and a package of short white socks where placed on a pile on the counter.

From another corner of the store the pulled a huge duffle coat off the rack. It was the same dark blue as the uniform and had a zipper to do it up and four large buttons for simply looks. Kaie pulled it on and was instantly warm.

The inside was fur lined (Kaie hoped artificially) as was the hood – which was pulled over her head to ensure it fit. Kaie felt like a marshmallow.

The jacket was taken off and Kaie went to try on the final piece of the uniform – pants. Girls; they carefully explained; were only allowed to wear pants on days when it was 0˚C or colder according to the dorm teacher. A good clue was that it was snowing. If it was raining or was sunny with no snow you were out of luck.

Girls did not get the nice dark blue pants but instead the winter ones. They were three layers – gortex then insulator then fleece. The layers were needed to trudge through the snow to the dining hall. The school had found that girls had had a very difficult time making it there in three feet of snow with white socks and black school shoes and bare legs.

Everything was piled up (except shoes – they had been packed in her bag she had brought with her) and she paid for it then went back to her lonesome dorm. Class started the next day so she hung up her uniform in her closet.

Kaie stared at the ceiling for a while…then at the door…then at her desk…and it hit her. She didn't have a computer. Mr. Dickenson had told her to get one in Russia…Kaie pulled out the map of the school and located the technology department. She changed into her uniform, ensured her hair was in it's bands, then map in hand she made her way to the Japanese school where the Tech. Lab was located.

There was a man in there when she arrived. She knocked quietly on the door, but he didn't hear her. She knocked louder and he saw her and motioned her in.

"Excuse me but do you know where I can buy a computer?" He looked at her oddly.

"Buy as in own personally?"

Kaie nodded hoping he didn't think she was an idiot.

"You didn't bring one with you?"

Kaie shook her head. "I couldn't. My computer isn't compatible with most Russian applications."

He nodded understanding her dilemma. "I can order you one if you'd like. Do you know which model?"

"I don't really know what model I need…"

He motioned for her to follow and he led her into a concrete room that was full of wires and computers all whirring. He led her to a paper covered desk and from the third drawer he pulled out a book.

"You can choose any computer in there depending what you want and how much you want to spend. What is your name by the way?"

"Kiska Vanova."

"Then Ms. Vanova once you have chosen a computer please bring the manual back and I will order it for you. Shipping takes a week so keep that in mind."

Kaie bowed and thanked him, then hurried back to her dorm.

The book was full of computers – two per page and there were three hundred pages. Kaie flipped to the pages with laptops (the second half of the book) and began her search there. She wanted a laptop that was reasonably fast, understood programs in many languages (namely English and Russian) and could work in any country.

She flipped through the book the odd computer catching her eye. One the seventh last page there were four computers that were "inter-country" computers. Each one was compatible with many different types of software and came with four different power adaptors. The difference between them was the size of screen, speed, and hard drive.

Kaie decided to go for the second most expensive one because the best one weighed in at 20 pounds. She got a lighter one with a slightly smaller screen. Kaie pulled on her shoes and returned to the Tech. Lab.

By ordering through a school there was no tax, and there was a 25 discount on any software ordered with the computer. She ordered a large amount of software, a wireless connector, a printer/scanner combo, a mouse, and a massive power cable.

July passed unusually quickly considering that she was taking classes. Kaie found them all to be fairly easy but learned a lot anyways.

Her computer arrived as promised one week later, along with two boxes as well. Kaie took it all upstairs in multiple trips, but didn't set it up. She took the computer out of it's box, installed the operating system and internet (she had gotten the access key from the tech teacher) then after looking up Russian news she put it back in the box.

Kaie moved all the boxes to the end of her bed. She didn't bother unpacking them because in September they moved dorms anyways.

Kaie no longer had the dorm to herself. Six girls had moved in as well, but one of them spoke only Japanese so Kaie had been only able to say a few phrases to her.

So Kaie had left everything packed with the exception of her uniform.

The two weeks before school started she went on a tour of the area the school was in. Every day they went to a different part of the city and learned about the significance, and went shopping buying the odd souvenir.

School started August 15th. Everyone spent that day going to classes but in each class you simply introduced yourself and then listened to everyone else do the same.

Kaie had opted to take Russian (it was required), Japanese (another language was required other than Russian and English didn't count), Math (required), History, Computers, Chemistry, and Physics. Kaie had wanted to take Biology but she realized she would not understand anything at all if it was in Russian.

The school largely ignored her. Kaie was quiet and small and lost in a school of almost two thousand students. Her dorm still contained all the 'newbies' and until September 3rd it would stay that way.

August was full of re-adjusting. The school work was harder, there was school on Saturdays, she had no friends, and hence no one to talk to. She had lost Mr. Dickenson's connection on June 15th but she hadn't allowed herself to dwell on it.

Her bit-beast rarely came to her anymore and she was constantly reminded of Max wherever she looked. Any blonde-haired outgoing boy reminded her of him.

As August came to a close her eyes became greyer until they looked as if they were made of stone.

Reviewers: Well they have officially decided to can all reviews within chapter and have an odd review response clicker thing instead…which I guess I will be using now…Thanks for all your reviews! I will respond to the ones you leave this chapter with the new method!

Smoke Angel


	8. September

_**September**_

September 3rd was a Saturday and tradition dictated that on the first Saturday of September school was adjourned and everyone changed dorm houses. Kaie was assigned to toкамень house – or Stone house. You ate at the same table as your house and had duties with your house. Depending on your requests you were placed with students all in the same grade, or in different grades, with similar interests and co-ed (top floorgirls bottom floorboys).

Kaie took all her stuff over in the wheelbarrow and dumped it into her new room which had her name on the door. The room was exactly the same as the one she had left – barren with no life. She fell onto the bed – fast asleep.

She awoke to loud banging outside her room. She timidly opened her door to see guys sliding up and down the floor in their socked feet with all the girls watching to see who could get the farthest and run into the wall at the far end of the hall. There was a particularly loud thump when the largest boys skidded into the white wall.

The girls giggled as the boy got to his feet and returned to the end of the hall with a stupid grin and began sliding again.

Kaie checked that the name on the door was correct.

It was.

_Vanova, Kiska. _

Kaie quietly closed the door and slumped against it.

Why the hell was she in this dorm house? She was a quiet hardworking student generally thought of as timid by those who didn't know her - those who knew her well would tell you that she never shut up. But she was definitely not within a group that enjoyed bashing into walls for fun.

The dinner bell rang an hour later and the hallway madness, "Idiots vs. Wall" as Kaie had affectionately dubbed it, stopped. All the other students were assembled when Kaie went downstairs. The hall morons stood on one side, and another distinctly different group of students stood on the other.

They all watched her as she descended down the hard plain wooden steps, her socked feet threatening to fall out from under her.

"You are late Ms…-"

"Vanova." Kaie said as she reached the bottom.

Kaie internally grimaced when she heard how pathetically weak she sounded.

"I'm sorry I was late." Kaie said with a bow to the teacher. Her voice was more powerful now – more or less back to normal. The students heard how her voice was melodic yet at the same time had a whispery quality like she was saying her words using little of her voice box.

To Kaie she thought she sounded like she had a cold. Her voice changed slightly when she was nervous or singled out for attention – both which were occurring at that moment.

The dorm teacher took one more look at her then led the group out the door. Kaie quickly pulled on her black shoes and ran after.

Dinner was quiet. Verbally it was quiet. The mood however was far from serene.

By the end of dinner it was evident that there were two warring groups at the same table. There were the hallway idiots – the kids whose parents had money to send their kids to the school and there was also the 'smart kids' group who obviously despised the other group for the lack of intellectual abilities.

And Kaie was in the middle – being sized up by both clans who were determining which group she fit into. Kaie took a sip from her glass of water and glared at her plate.

What were they trying to pass off as food? This was the sorriest excuse for food that Kaie had ever seen. It was everything the movies warn you off of – the grey mush with a side helping of green goop that was sliding across her plate into the grey mush. On the edge of her plate was a chunk of bread. That and water had been the only identifiable food thus far.

Kaie was thankful that around the hall other newcomers were having similar reactions to the food…but then they were discussing it with their new friends. Kaie looked at her table and saw the two sides that would never get along – one had intelligence the other brute force.

After dinner everyone regrouped in the dorm's common room. After they heard a rather long winded speech on the rules of the dorm house, chores, honoring the dorm house, loving the dorm house, getting to know your dorm buddies; the Idiot vs. Wall players returned upstairs.

Kaie hang behind with the members of the other group, positioning herself on the outer rim of the circle observing quietly.

"I can't believe we are in the same dorm as the Crazes (pronounced craz-as). Why did they put _us_ with _them_?" said one

"Because they didn't want all of them failing again or smoking or doing what they do." one replied from across the circle.

There was a resounding bang from upstairs.

"Everyone at the school," he continued, "knows how smart we all are and they hope that our mannerisms will rub off on them…after all their parents pay a lot of the bills for the school. They hope that after years of spoiling their children this school will change them into law abiding and contributing citizens."

"What do you think?" said the one that spoke originally.

Kaie looked up to see everyone looking at her. That question must have been addressed to her.

"I understand why they put us together…but aren't there others that could have been put here?"

"They didn't want to put anyone here who was super brilliant because they would loose their concentration. We are smart and pull up the general averages…but we don't get one hundred percent on _absolutely _everything."

The group exchanged knowing glances.

A girl spoke up from across the circle. "Mrs. Crofton said that the tryouts for the ballet studio are on next Wednesday. She said that newcomers are welcome too."

"Sara," a voice replied "you know that we would never do ballet. You're just telling us because you know that we really want to know when the Martial Arts and the Beyblading tryouts are."

Kaie did her best not to be affected by the mention of beyblading.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Fine. The Martial Arts tryouts are the Monday after next and the Beyblading tryouts will likely be next month. They are still looking for a trainer though after Shurik got rid of the last one."

"What did he do?" one voice piped up

"The usual. Challenged them to a match, beat the stuffing out of them and then deemed them unfit to be the trainer. He has gone through six trainers in the space of two years, and already one this year. Mrs. Crofton said that she will be managing beyblading till a new trainer is found."

The dorm teacher chose that moment to enter and declare that it was lights out. The "Crazes" separated, and soon Kaie lay alone in her room staring at the ceiling, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Over the next few weeks Kaie came to understand what Sara had been talking about in regards to the Beyblading, Martial Arts, and Ballet. Each of the three areas had a team that was selected to train in the area. The blading team had ten spots (in two groups – 5 single bladers and the team of 5), Martial arts had fifteen, and ballet had forty.

The way they encouraged the students to join was that if you got on the team then you moved to a separate dorm – a dorm full of only ballet students, martial arts experts or beybladers. The dorms were nicer and you got to travel to where the tournaments/performances were taking place. As an added bonus each area had a special training area where they could practice undisturbed.

The blading team was split into the "Team" which went to tournaments and the "Individuals" which went to the Ikashial tournament. The tournament was bared from outsider viewing – they were cut off from civilization and they competed for the title. If you placed in the top twenty you were to be hailed.

Kaie had heard all about it. It was supposedly the hardest blading competition and tested all your skills. Every year students from the school had come close to being in the top thirty, but had always just been a bit short.

The team had never made it to Regionals – they were usually defeated in the semi final rounds. This was largely due to the intensive individual training and lack of 'team' training. That was Carl's opinion anyways – he was the 'leader' of the group she hung out with. Carl thought that they should just ditch the team aspect because they never did well.

Kaie did her best to distance herself from blading. She didn't want to accidentally uncover her identity.

Kaie sighed as her mind drifted off to the Blade Breakers. Her moving realms caused her to know what the future was for this world. (if you haven't read "The Other World" see the note at the bottom of the page). By this time they had probably met Dachi. They would be splitting up in October though….Kaie pushed the blonde's smiling face out of her mind. She felt a sickly cold feeling pass through her stomach.

Kaie entered her cold room at the end of September and noted with bitterness that she was still not unpacked. Her boxes remained at the end of her bed, her clothing remained in a bag, and her room had not been changed since her arrival.

'October first is tomorrow and I have to have that stupid collage done for English by October second.' Kaie sighed and pulled up the covers to her chin and fell asleep.

So here is the note for those of you who haven't read 'The Other World'.

Basically when she 'dies' (her soul is destroyed (her soul is comprised of half of her original soul and half that Andromeah creates)) she is transported back to the world she came from. The other half her soul if there and so it 'calls' her back. With it she gains memories from the year she spent away. Her world has the Beyblade show as well and so during the year away she watched it and so she had seen the third season. Yet when she returns to the beyblading world the third season is just beginning - hence she knows everything that will happen during the year.

Hey all!

So I finally have updated! Sorry for taking so long but I am taking all the advanced courses at school so I'm having a hard time keeping this fic up. I am hoping to have October up before the end of the break…we'll have to see.

Please Review!

Smoke Angel


End file.
